In the area of quality assurance, three-dimensional measurement of objects or workpieces is an everyday task. Contactless methods are of particular interest, because these practically rule out any damage to the workpiece and permit a fast cycle time. Optical methods of triangulation may be mentioned in particular. These use two optical images of the object to be measured, which were taken from different positions. The three-dimensional shape of the object to be measured can be obtained by comparing the two images.
However, these methods require precise knowledge of the imaging positions and of the optical channels with which the images were obtained. An arrangement with two identical objectives, aligned parallel to one another, would be particularly advantageous. In practice, however, this is very expensive, because owing to manufacturing tolerances no identical objectives are available.
On this basis, the problem to be solved by the invention is to provide a device for three-dimensional measurement of an object, with which three-dimensional measurement can be carried out with the desired accuracy at the lowest possible cost. Moreover, a corresponding method for three-dimensional measurement of an object is to be provided.